


Gold on our tongues

by ElenyasBlood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenyasBlood/pseuds/ElenyasBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean returns from a hunt with his dad to find fourteen year old Sammy alone on a mattress -  and of course he immediately decides to join him. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold on our tongues

Dean cracked the door open and slipped quietly into the meager motel room. Carefully he dropped his duffel bag onto the mud-stained rug and squinted against the rays of warm morning light, scanning the room in search of Sam. He found the full-size bed empty as well as the sunken sofa in front of the tiny TV and a wave of nausea threatened to wash over him.

He and Dad had left the previous evening for a hunt, leaving fourteen year old Sammy in the shelter of a nearly abandoned motel complex. He had complained a lot, the defiant son that he was, but Dean had promised to take him to the movies afterward. And though both of them knew, it was a lie and that nothing like that could happen soon, Sammy had complied, curling up on the wide mattress and pulling the covers over his head.

Now the bed was abandoned and Dean inhaled sharply, clutching harder to the big hunting knife in his right hand. Slowly he stepped forward, circled the corner that separated the tiny entrance area from the main room and immediately relaxed.

There he was, his little treasure, curled up on a frayed spare mattress he had placed in front of the blind windows. A sheet was loosely draped across his body, winding around his legs and the pliant pillow between his legs. He wore nothing but those old jeans with the ripped off pockets and the gaping holes on both knees and his bare chest, covered in tantalizing, sun-kissed skin, looked beautiful in the golden rays of dawn. His tousled chestnut hair splayed like a waterfall of silk across the mattress and his nose twitched with every steady breath. He looked like an angel, so young and vulnerable, somehow lost in the chaos of the depraved motel room, and Dean's chest tightened.

He dropped the knife onto the small table and crouched down in front of his brother, carefully brushing his hand along Sammy's jaw line.

“Good morning, sleepy,” he murmured softly and traced the soft curves of his brother's neck, trailing his fingers down the sinews until he rested them against the prominent collarbone.

Sam moaned in the sleep and writhed against the rough mattress, blinking an eye open.

“Dean?” he slurred and immediately pressed closer into the warm touch. “What are ya doing here?”

“Dad dropped me off to look after you,” the older one replied and kneeled down in front of his treasure, pushing his left arm beneath the hollows of Sam's knees, never losing contact with his other hand, stroking the boy's warm skin tenderly. “He's off for another two or three days with Rufus to get shit done in Georgia.”

“Mhhn,” Sammy whined a little as Dean's fingers finally withdrew from his clavicle, circling the back of his neck. “You okay?” he mumbled and squeezed his eyes shut as he felt himself getting picked up by his big brother, immediately curling against his chest.

“'m fine,” Dean breathed and straightened up, his breath hitching under the weight of the warm bundle in his arms. Sam was a teenager now, not a kid anymore, and everyday he grew taller. His muscles became more defined and the soft features would soon change into the face of a beautiful young man, all soft lips and hazel eyes and cheek bones to rival those of a Greek god.

Dean hummed softly as he carried his little brother towards the wide bed in the middle of the room, dropping him carefully onto the white sheets. Sammy moaned and nuzzled his face into the soft pillow, quickly hiding his shivering body under the covers.

“You wanna sleep for another one or two hours, Sammy?” Dean asked and watched his brother diving deeper into the clean sheets, writhing and squirming under the warmth of the blankets.

“Yes, please,” Sam slurred and his arm jutted out from under the covers, a soft hand clasping around Dean's wrist. “Please,” he pleaded and his fingers fisted in his brother's shirt, tugging on the fabric relentlessly.

“I should have a shower first,” Dean uttered and tried halfheartedly to break free, toeing his boots off in the meantime. “I stink like that vampire nest we ditched.”

“Shut it and get in,” Sammy groaned and lifted the blanket, providing another look at his exposed chest. His sun-kissed skin goose-fleshed violently and his perky, pink nipples puckered immediately in the cool air.

Dean sighed, shrugged his flannel off and climbed into the bed next to Sam, squirming around until their bodies lay flush against each other. Warmth oozed from the younger ones body, seeping through the fabric of Dean's tee and making him shiver. Slowly he traced his fingers along Sammy's hips, let the tips dance across the tantalizing skin and rub lazy circles into his belly. His face was soon nuzzled into the crook of Sammy's neck and he breathed in his brother's smell, basking in the sweet, familiar scent.

Sam moaned and dropped his hands to Dean's waist, hooking his thumbs into the belt loops of the hunter's jeans. He felt his brother's full lips brushing against his neck, nipping tenderly at the creamy skin and showering it with sweet butterfly kisses.

“Lemme sleep,” he keened.

Dean snickered at that and pressed closer as he bit down on Sammy's collar bone.

“You wanted me in your bed, now live with the consequences,” he rasped and soothed the abused skin with some hot swipes of his wet tongue, slowly moving downwards. He planted a trail of open-mouthed kisses onto his brother's slender chest, fondled the still soft pecs with his lips and finally closed them around one of Sam's pink nipples. He sucked in the perky bud, worried it thoroughly between blunt teeth and swirled his tongue around the sensitive spot until Sammy's back arched, a muffled cry escaping his throat.

“Dean,” he whined quietly as his brother abandoned the rosy nub, turning his attention to the other nipple. He pinched it first, rolled the delicate peak between his fingers and scraped his nails across the warm skin before he dropped his head, shooing the sweet pain away with his lips and tongue.

Sam's body was still heavy with slumber, his muscles stiff and every inch of his golden skin smelled like sleep. He writhed against the sheets, curled his toes into the warm covers and chewed on his lower lip, biting and suckling the soft curve. A sheen of sweat covered his flushed cheeks and he moaned throatily as Dean kissed his way downward, dipping his tongue deep into his belly button.

“Smells so good, Sammy,” the older brother slurred and coated the boy's stomach with shimmering wetness, dragging his lips lazily across the warm skin, suckling and mouthing along Sam's sharp hip bones. “I wanna eat you alive.”

“Don't hold back,” Sam blurted out and brought his hands into Dean's hair, pulling and plucking the unruly strands until the hunter moaned.

“Carefully, little one,” Dean growled and unbuckled his brother's belt quickly, fumbling with the fly and button. His own pants were awfully tight at this point, his hard-on pressing, demanding, against the zipper. But this was about Sam, so he pulled down the teenager's jeans, dragging the already soaked boxers along until he was naked from the knees upward.

Sammy's erection jutted out from his body, neither as thick nor as long as Dean's own cock yet, but shaped so very prettily, slightly curved and a dark pink color. The sensitive tip leaked with clear pre-cum and the velvety skin glistened with moisture in the first daylight.

“You're so beautiful like this, little brother,” Dean gasped and watched Sam's cock twitch with anticipation, his whole body arching against the pliant mattress. Chills ran down Sammy's skin and he panted into the damp air, head nuzzling against the pillow.

“Dean, please,” he keened and his tongue darted out of his mouth, slicked his pink, plush lips with a sheen of spit.

That was all Dean needed and with a growl he lowered his head, sucking in the head of Sam's cock with a smirk. He stretched his mouth around the hot tip, flicked his tongue across the leaking slit and lapped up the salty pre-cum. He kissed eagerly, soft lips yielding against his brother's throbbing cock, and hollowed his cheeks lazily.

He slid down on Sammy's cock and his nostrils flared as he took in the familiar musky scent at the base, his nose brushing the soft chestnut colored curls.

He heard Sammy scream in pleasure as he swallowed hard, dragging the boy's cock down into his mouth while his lips softly fondled the hard length. He bobbed his head, felt the tip of his brother's shaft nudging against his throat and swallowed again, basking in the soft moans and quiet whimpers rolling from Sam's lips constantly.

Dean sucked him dry. His slow movements quickly turned into a frantic pace, tongue swirling around Sammy's cock relentlessly. He suckled and nipped, worked his way up down, applied pressure to all those spots he knew to drive his baby brother crazy and swallowed, swallowed, swallowed. His mouth was hot and slick against Sam's twitching length and soon the teenager saw stars.

“Dean please I-I'm... I can't hold... mmmhnnn,” he whimpered and dug his heels into the mattress, his body curling upwards. A few chestnut strands stuck to his forehead and a beautiful flush of pink spread across his slender chest.

“Mhh.” Dean hummed along with his brother's moans and the sound vibrated deep in Sammy's balls, made them tense painfully. Spit and pre-cum leaked out of the corners of Dean's mouth as he returned to circle the beautiful pink tip with his tongue, tracing the curves of his glans lazily. “S'okay,” he slurred and dropped his head down again, swallowing Sammy's beautiful cock one last time before he felt the boy's hips stutter.

“Dean!” Sammy cried and his fingers fisted in his brother's hair, tugging on the thick mane violently, pushing him harder, deeper into his crotch while hot spurts of cum splashed against Dean's throat. The boy's hips bucked involuntarily, fucked into his brother's mouth, rocking through his orgasm as waves of pleasure washed over his body. Heat bolted through his veins, burnt every inch of his skin and set fire to his loins, leaving him exhausted and trembling as his vision went blank.

Dean sucked his brother through his climax, swallowed everything Sammy gave him and didn't withdraw until he felt the teenager's cock softening in his mouth, his twitching body slowly relaxing. He kissed his way upwards, nuzzled his face against the sweat-covered skin and picked Sam up as they lay face to face, pulling him into a full-body embrace. Their legs entangled with each other, hands clasping around shoulders and hips, and their foreheads ground together in a soothing way.

“I got you, little one,” Dean shushed him, stroking the boy's neck, holding him close until Sam's ragged breath eventually slackened.

“Dean, uh... that...”

“Was amazing, I know,” the hunter cut in and shot his brother a saucy wink, rolling onto his back, dragging Sammy along with him. “And now shut it and sleep, you were so tired a few minutes ago, remember?”

“You're unbelievable,” Sam cooed and got comfortable in Dean's firm embrace, sprawling his exhausted limbs all across his brother's body.

“Unbelievably good at blowjobs.” Dean corrected sleepily and Sam's quiet laughter was the last thing he heard before his eyes fluttered shut, lulling his mind into restorative slumber.

______________________________

  


Dean shot awake at the sound of someone opening the window. His eyes flew open and were greeted by flashing white, blurring his vision for some seconds.

“It's okay Dean, it's only me,” Sam shushed from across the room, opening the second window and let in the warm spring air.

Dean groaned and blinked the brightness away, studying first his watch, nearly 4pm already, and then his little brother. Sam wore nothing but the plaid shirt the hunter had dropped onto the floor a few hours ago. It floated unbuttoned around his boyish hips and Dean felt his cock giving an interested twitch at the sight of Sammy's slender curves under the dirty flannel.

“I got you something,” he heard himself say, dragging his thoughts away from his brother's barely covered body.

“Me?” Sam knitted his brows together and ruffled his hair as he returned to the bed.

“Yeah, _you_ , moron,” Dean groaned and grabbed his duffel bag, rummaging around amongst the weapons and bottles of holy water until he finally got hold of a little package, wrapped in crumbled, brown paper. “Sorry it's so messy.”

Sam slowly sat down, legs crossed, and eyed the bundle in his lap curiously. He ran his fingers along the solid form, touched the dirty paper and finally started to remove it carefully. The bed dipped as Dean dropped his body next to his brother again, watching his face cautiously as he shoved the last layer of paper away.

“It was your... uh... your favorite when you were a baby.” Dean explained and his voice sounded small, nearly self-conscious.

Sammy stared at the book with the colorful binding in his hands and swallowed hard. “My Favorite Fairy Tales” was printed across the cover in golden letters, every word skilfully intertwined with the next. A few famous fairytale characters cavorted underneath, waving towards the boy.

“Happy birthday, Sammy,” Dean mumbled and leaned in to kiss his brother's blushed cheek.

“Thanks.” Sam replied quietly, carefully running his fingers across the binding, opening the book only to find another surprise. There was a photo glued to the first side that showed a blonde woman with a baby in her arms, and a young boy standing nearby. The woman looked exhausted but a smile lit up her beautiful face, a smile even the sun would be jealous of.

“Mom...” the boy mumbled and traced the curve of the woman's face, biting back a sob. _'We love you'_ was written underneath the picture, the letters crooked and messy, clearly in Dean's handwriting.

“Do you like it?” Dean asked and threaded his fingers together, kneading his palms nervously.

“I _love_ it,” Sam cooed and closed the book again before he placed it carefully next to him on the mattress. His arms circled around Dean's neck and he climbed into his brother's lap, showering his freckled cheeks with sloppy kisses. “I love it. I love it. I love it,” he repeated over and over again, nuzzling his face into the hunter's hair.

“Stop it.” Dean snarled, but his attempts to defend himself were poor and lacked energy. He curled his fists into his own shirt around Sammy's body and held on to his little brother a little longer, allowing them a moment of complete and utter peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the picture and I had to do a drabble with it. :3


End file.
